rusefandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Monte Cassino
Battle of Monte Cassino is the ninth mission of the game and last of the Italian front missions. Here, you are to use B-25 Mitchell bombers and tanks to support Task Force Wetherby and the 56th British armored division. Mission Overview Joe Sheridan, now a brigadier-general, controls the Army Air Corps to help Task Force Wetherby, French and Commonwealth armies with the new B-25 Mitchell bombers. With the help of Kate Garner from the War Department and Andrew Campbell, Sheridan managed to keep Allied casualties low and win the Battle of Monte Cassino. However, Von Richter managed to pull off his usual trick, retreating to a new defensive line. Sheridan remarks that they won't enter Rome just yet. Main Objectives: * * * * * Secondary Objectives: * * * * Walkthrough This mission starts with you getting barrages of artillery. Not a good way to begin now is it? Then you are introduced to the B-25 Mitchell, your very first bomber on this campaign. Bombers are basically aircrafts that carries bombs and drops them off to enemy via air. They can hit unidentified targets, which makes it fun for us, but be careful AA fire and fighters can easily make mincemeat out of them. Make sure you send support with the bombers, but since we don't have escorts, we have to bear with it. The enemy will hit you quite soon, but you have one bomber up, use it. control them just like any other unit and kill that annoying artillery. After that is done, build another bomber and use those 2 bombers to hit that artillery building so they won't annoy you. The second part here is to help your allies, but first you will see a bomber getting shot down. AA tanks makes mincemeat out of passing bombers but not to bombers who actually targets them. So use your other units to destroy the AA tanks. After that is done you will got a transmission from General Leduc. He will give us 2 options, to take out the Machine Gun bunkers or to prepare a lot of shovels to bury his dead. Of course we will help him right? Since he's our ally and we don't like making French people angry, we help him. Take those 2 bunkers out using your bombers. You should by now have an airstrip full of bombers. Now the Brits ask you to do the same with the bunkers on their side. Do them a favor also. And also do it for Wetherby, because he asked for it also. The last part is to take out Von Richter's HQ in Monte Cassino. This is a bit hard because you will take care of your land and air units. for land units, just make sure you can hide infantry in the town squares and forest, and keep a significant amount of infantry to counter armor by hiding them in forests and town squares. for the air, just bear with your bombers and if you lose one make another. That is how you should go. Now there is a side objective. Allied High Command has ordered to keep casualties low. That is simple right? WRONG. Your allies will stupidly advance without seeing enemies that will cause you hell and causing casualties (what idiot would send Bofors AA guns against a Tiger tank). Your target here is to keep allied casualties below 50 units. It's not a must, but doing it will give you extra exp. To do this, you just need to do one thing and one thing only. Bomb the crap out of Von Richter's HQ using bombers. His HQ is guarded by AA's and fighters. Don't worry of those fighters. Leduc will do us a favor by actually sending fighters to deal with the 109's of the Germans. You just need to make sure you have enough bombers to bomb that HQ to bits. An airstrip is now enough, you need 2 to have sufficient bombers to bomb it. Make another one and fill it with 8 bombers. It will cost you $200+ the airstrip but it will be useful. Now, call 16 of those bombers and order them to bomb that HQ till Kingdom Come. An alternative to bombing the HQ is sending a tank destroyer to blow up the AA tanks at first and then supporting the allied advance to the HQ. If they take it, then it says that you have bombed the HQ. They'll be blasted to bits by Fallschirmjagers on the hill, but it doesn't matter. You won already. After that is done, you will see a cutscene where we won, but Von Richter has pulled a trick to us by giving an orderly retreat to a new defensive line. Sheridan remarks that this will not be over until they enter Rome. Tips *You will have enough supplies. Use them to build what you lose. *Your infantry will need to guard the 2 towns surrounding you to the north and east. *Use tanks if you ABSOLUTELY need them. *Your bombers have limited anti air capabilities. That should be enough to hold the fighters off until your allies shoot them down. *Careful when being attacked by AA guns. Your Bombers are not invincible to their fire. Trivia *The MG nest at the beginning of the level is actually a German one, not an American one. See Also *Wikipedia: Battle of Monte Cassino Category:Campaign missions Category:Italian campaign